


意外

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19549453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 提莫用陷阱抓住了维迦却又把他放走了的故事





	意外

**Author's Note:**

> 提莫x维迦，有拟人

早期瞎编作品的典范  
补档_(:з)∠)_  
[lol] 提莫/维迦 意外

——该死。  
此时此刻，瓦洛兰大陆最令人闻风丧胆的邪恶法师（不许加小）正吊挂在库蒙古森林的一棵树上。虽然维迦不恐高，但是头部朝下的姿势让他十分难受。最可怕的是，他那引以为豪的锡杖此时正位于他脑袋正下方的草丛里。  
所有的一切都始于他的无知——光凭借着盲目勇气，根本无法平安无事的从那片可怕的，未知的草丛里面隐藏着的陷阱中逃脱。维迦早就应该知道，藏在草丛里的永远不是什么好东西。  
“提莫，我知道你在附近，快给我滚出来！放我下来，不然有你好看的……”  
邪恶法师（不许加小）气急败坏的在半空中挣扎着。凭借他过人的智商，他理应能推断出这古老又腐烂的森林里不可能突然出现什么来自远古的魔法遗物。  
这一切都是个阴谋。  
但维迦是确实没有想到，约德尔人在科技如此发达的今天，还会用这种几百年前用来诱捕低等动物的绳套陷阱。这简直侮辱了班德尔城第三科技之城的美称。  
维迦寻思着这全瓦洛兰大陆，应该只有“主舰斥候队”这种由低智商的约德尔人组成的特种部队会使用这种该死的蠢透了的陷阱。想出要用这样愚蠢的方法来搜捕他的，一定是那个迅捷斥候提莫。  
那个杀千刀的，值得每天死一百万次的东西。维迦咬牙切齿的挣扎着。  
暴怒之余，他又觉得十分的委屈。  
这座森林里的草实在是太高了，他根本无法知道那草里到底藏着什么鬼东西。匍匐在地上的绳套，完美躲过了被闪亮的石头吸引了全部注意力的维迦的视线。  
就在维迦满怀欣喜的想把石头收进口袋时，倏然收紧的麻绳牢牢的栓住了他的脚，然后立刻将他往地心引力的反方向拖走，以至于他现在像个钟摆一样在半空中晃来晃去。  
“你这个只会在背后耍阴招的卑鄙小人……快出来，和我堂堂正正的决斗，然后拜倒在我伟大的黑魔法之下！我会让你死的很痛苦，因为你惹恼了我！”  
维迦知道提莫肯定是对自己心怀怨恨的。在他想要偷走班德尔母舰的那一天，提莫没有成功的阻止他完美的从数百名约德尔人的眼皮底下逃脱。这肯定让提莫那个家伙丢脸丢到家了！比起这个，他从高空上摔下来，把腰摔的要在床上躺好几天之类的事情都不值一提。  
提莫回去，一定是被约德尔城的警备局好好的羞辱了一通。他心有不甘，才故意放出森林里藏有魔法遗物的假消息想要抓到自己将功赎罪。这是多么邪恶，下卝流又肮脏的做法，只有阴沟里的老鼠才会这么做。  
即使是在这个拥有无限可能性的瓦罗兰大陆，维迦此时也觉得这个世界上已经没有比提莫更加可恶的生物存在了。等他取回他应得的自卝由之后，一定要让提莫那家伙见识一下什么叫做真正的绝望。

可惜的是，现在的情况对于他来讲是确实是有那么一点点的不利——毕竟他释放魔法的依凭物，他那宝贵的锡杖并没有握在他的手上。  
理论上来讲，锡杖根本就应该和魔法师的手合为一体。维迦自认为他那丰富的处世经验能让他在任何情况下都不松开他握紧锡杖的左手。  
这次实着是一个意外，他为了防止他的帽子顺从地心引力的指引离开他那毛茸茸的脑袋，所以一不小心用两只手去按着它了。  
即便没有锡杖，他也能施放魔法，只是不能保证施法的精准度而已。对他来讲，能稍微值得他动动脑筋的，大概就是思考哪些法术能够在不把森林炸了的情况下帮助他脱离困境而已。  
平时面对这种情况，维迦随便来个火球术什么的马上就能解决了——但是因为没有法杖，他需要其他的魔法素材，比如硫磺之类的作为施法凭借。作为一个常年游离于瓦洛兰大陆的旅行者，维迦四处游历所得到的珍宝都是放在异空间，而异空间的钥匙自然也是他那宝贵的锡杖。总而言之，他身上的东西可谓是少得可怜，自然也找不到能让他好好完成一个低阶魔法的施法材料。  
已经被挂的有些头晕眼花的维迦终于知道和他的锡杖比起来，他的帽子是多么的不值一提。当身体内所有血液都涌上脑部时，难以忍受的眩晕感就会不断的冲击着他的神经。  
因为常年窝在自己的世界里进行魔法研究，巫师的身体素质本身就要比平常人稍微差一点，维迦觉得如果他再不能立刻想一个办法把自己从天上放下来，现时代最伟大的邪恶（不许加小）法师就要命丧于此——即使不是头脑爆炸，也要被那不知暗藏在何处的迅捷斥候捕获，这简直比死了还要耻辱。  
然而维迦并非真的束手无策。在绝望之中，他想起了一个古老的魔法——“约德尔人化形为人术”。  
从很久以前开始，瓦罗兰大陆就有约德尔人和人类通婚的历史。那些犹如传奇般的爱情故事固然是美好的，但是所有异族通婚的情侣都必须面对的问题就是：如何能让他们的爱情结晶出世。人类和约德尔人的体型差距本是一道看上去不能逾越的深壑，然而在当时比人类掌握了更多的知识的约德尔人祖先们发明了名为“约德尔人化形为人术”这般神奇的巫术。  
它能让约德尔人在短时间内“变身”成人类，也就是变成“人类”这个物种一段时间。  
原本随着时间的推移，古代约德尔人发明的许多法术都已经失传或者被封杀，“约德尔人化形为人术”理应也就这么消失在历史的长河之中。可是既便是今天，仍有人类和约德尔人通婚并留下后代的事例发生（比如某国的某皇子），因此也有人推断，即便没有确凿的证据证明那些异端情侣们是通过使用这个法术得到后代，“约德尔人化形为人术”在这个时代仍然苟卝延卝残卝喘的遗留在某些地方。  
——且不管它原理是什么，能让矮小的约德尔人瞬间变得如人类一般“庞大”的话，就能轻易的挣破这相对与人类而言过于纤细脆弱的绳子了。  
作为现时代最伟大的邪恶（不许加小）法师，维迦自认为没有他不会法术——只要存在，他就能学习，能学习就能掌控。尽管他觉得“约德尔人化形为人术”算得上世界上最无聊又没有意义的几个法术之一，然而此时他能掌握的，不需要施法媒介的传统巫术就只剩下这一个了。维迦并没有百分之一百的把握这次施法能够成功——毕竟在刚刚习得这个法术的时候，维迦难得的没有想要一试的冲动，这意味着他实际上并没使用过这个法术，但是眼下他也只有放手一搏了。  
“■■■■■”  
经过了迅速的吟唱之后，维迦的身上发出了诡异的光芒，然后只听“砰”的一声，他如愿以偿的掉到了地上，连带着作为绳套连接主体的那根似乎没长几年的树枝分叉。然而，他并没有来得及高兴或者哀嚎，维迦此时此刻就像受惊的兔子一样贴着他身后仍然看上去十分高大的树干冷汗直流。  
他可不知道原来“约德尔人化形为人术”是范围魔法——大概也许是施法出现了失误。  
“这可真是个神奇的法术。”兀然出现在维迦眼前的青年身上什么衣服也没有穿，然而匀称的身体让他犹如落入凡间的精灵一般优雅美丽。他的头发看上去十分蓬松和柔软，除了额前的那一撮棕色的刘海，米黄色的发丝在阳光下似乎闪耀着光芒——又或者其实他的身上就散发着阳光的气息。  
青年眯起的眼睛里饱含卝着笑意，看上去十分亲切。但实际上维迦知道，这个家伙绝对不像他的外表一样无害——此时此刻出现在此地的只有可能是这个卑鄙陷阱背后的主卝谋，再加上维迦知道能瞒过他在这边埋伏了如此之久的人，全瓦罗兰大陆也就只有一个：那就是当年的约德尔人英雄，害他从百米高空上摔下来的，该杀千刀的，每天死一百万次的，迅捷斥候提莫。  
维迦可没有空去欣赏这个在约德尔人里也算是拥有迷人的外貌的家伙变成人类之后依旧能令人着迷的外在形象，他只是注意到这个法术看来真的只是字面意义上的，把约德尔人变成了人类。这意味着被施放了法术的约德尔人身上的附属物品，比如衣服不会随之变大。意识到这点之后，维迦这才感到背后的皮肤有点火卝辣辣的疼了起来，看来刚才惊慌后退的动作让他的后背蹭到了他身后大树粗糙的树皮。这并不是一件值得高兴的事情，因为他不想在自己身上再留下更多的伤痕了。  
“嗨，我想你就是维迦？”出乎维迦意料的，提莫倒是很快的就接受了事实。面对两个人身上的变化，他甚至没有表现出一丝一毫的惊慌，倒是佼有兴致的打量起了眼前的“陌生人”——维迦的人形有着一头说长不长说短不短的黑色头发，搭在肩膀附近，其中有一些向上卝翘卝起，看上去十分可爱。当然更加夺人眼球的是他的脸，精致的像个玩偶，金色的眼睛虽然饱含卝着惶恐与敌意，但这丝毫不会影响它们的美丽。  
然而当提莫把目光继续下移的时候，他在内心深处发出了一声叹息：眼前的青年有着略为消瘦但是绝不影响美观的身形，但是上面的伤疤却是触目惊心。他的脖子，上臂，手腕和大卝腿附近都有着大概是拘束刑具导致的环形伤痕，身上还有一些零散的用利器划出的疤痕。  
当维迦注意到提莫眯起的眼睛里饱含卝着一些别有意义的眼神在里面之时，方才第一时间的恐慌转变成了难以抑制的愤怒。因为他身为约德尔人时，身上黑色的毛发还可以替他遮挡一下这些可怖的伤疤，但是现在让他直面这些痛苦的回忆就算了，他曾经被囚禁虐卝待的黑历史居然还让他最恨的敌人知道了，这简直不能忍。于是维迦咬牙切齿的将双卝腿缩回到胸前，然后趁提莫还在打量他的时候试图转身到草丛里寻找他的锡杖——他一定要在找到锡杖的一瞬间把提莫用一套连技打回老家。  
提莫自然不会让他有这个机会。变成人类之后拥有的修长的双卝腿让他很快的来到维迦身边限制住了他的行动。他俯下卝身子，给维迦的脸上投下了一片阴影。  
提莫对维迦身上的伤痕有着无比的好奇心，想知道这些看上去就很痛苦的伤痕之前是怎么样诞生在他的身上的。稍微想象一下那些伤口中流淌着的鲜红的血液，提莫就会难以抑制的兴奋起来。  
提莫从不认为自己就像他人所说的那样天真可爱。他会为部队打工完全是出于个人对惩罚与制裁，甚至杀戮的兴趣爱好。而他可爱的外表，不过是一层保护色。  
“别动，我可不能保证不杀了你……”提莫好奇的从维迦的瞪大的瞳孔里面观察起了自己的模样，那仍然具有欺骗性的英俊面庞让他有些得意——不过他更喜欢维迦那因为愤怒而变得通红的脸。虽然上面带着咬牙切齿的表情，不过提莫觉得维迦只要没有毁容，他还是有让人欣赏个几十分钟不会厌倦的资本。  
看来当年那些虐卝待他的人，对他还保有着最基本的怜爱之心，毕竟如果伤了维迦的脸，原本精彩的表情会变得没那么讨人喜欢了。  
“少说大话……不能保证不杀了你卝的卝人是我……”即使已经明显处于劣势，维迦还是嘴上不饶人。虽然在如此近的距离之下维迦才发现，提莫的人类形态是要比自己稍微强壮一些的。他压制住自己的双手的力量十分之大，让他完全没有办法动弹。这时维迦不禁想道既然都已经是这么胡来的法术，为什么变成人类的时候不能按照自己的心愿来呢？

“再怎么挣扎也没有用啦，虽然大家看到我们这幅样子一定会很吃惊，不过你还是乖乖和我回班德尔城接受审判吧~”提莫腾出了一只手，开始用手指描绘起维迦脖子上的伤痕的形状。维迦有些消瘦的身材让他的锁骨显得十分的好看，配合上那些颜色深浅不一的伤痕，看上去居然有别样的诱卝惑在里面。“反正你对接受惩罚的经验也很丰富不是吗？”  
“闭嘴！”维迦抬起脚想踹提莫，却被他轻巧的躲开了。不过提莫也随之松开了维迦的手。而维迦自然不会放过这个机会，他翻身到旁边的草丛里之后抓起了他的锡杖。然而当他想做些什么的时候，却发现眼前一片漆黑。  
“哦……该死，该死！提莫！我要杀了你！”陷入黑暗的维迦就像炸了毛的黑猫一样，双手一开始是在空中胡乱的抓挠着，接着突然又回抱紧了身子靠在树干上瑟瑟发抖。在失明之前他听到了箭出于筒的声音，想也知道是提莫对他使用了毒箭。  
脖子上的刺痛慢慢的扩散开来，维迦此时此刻真切的品味到了绝望的滋味，即使用力的睁开双眼，他看到的也只是混沌的黑色。他不由得觉得全身发冷，好像他裸卝露在空气中的皮肤在被有形的恐惧渐渐腐蚀一般。森林的清新的气息好像被污化成了老旧的地牢内带有霉菌的恶臭的污浊气体，早已凝固的伤口居然也犹如刚刚被利器划过般，有种血液在溢出的错觉。  
看着好像神经错乱般痉卝挛的维迦，提莫发现自己的第一反应居然是低下卝身子抱住维迦。他没有想到如此低剂量的致盲毒素能将维迦刺卝激到如此地步，不由得有些后悔。也许他对虐卝待已经坏掉的东西没有兴趣——这大概是提莫为自己心疼维迦做出的唯一合理的解释。他将自己的手按在维迦的手上，替他握好他唯一的精神支柱——他在陷入黑暗之前唯一想要触碰的东西。  
“你还有力气施法吗？起码不要让自己光着身子吧。”提莫的语气里带着连他自己都不曾注意到的温柔。他轻轻的搂着维迦，生怕要把他碰碎。  
虽然眼前还是无边无尽的黑暗，但是当提莫的体温向他靠近之时，维迦狂乱的心跳似乎就有了开始向平稳发展的趋势。毕竟当他被关在永无天日的地牢里时，唯一渴望的就是被他人温柔的对待。虽然维迦知道，明明最不可能温柔对待他的，就是他如今的宿敌，该被杀千刀的，每天死一百万次的提莫，但是此时此刻包围他的温度，却又如此的温暖，让他舒服的几乎要流泪。  
在提莫怀里低声的嘟囔着，维迦挪动了一下法棒，散落在旁边的衣服就骤然变大了。提莫见状，马上起身拿起衣服盖到了维迦身上。衣服的触感让维迦小小的震惊了一下，当然更让他震惊的是他居然不想提莫离开他——由肌肤之间相互接触的而产生的温暖骤然消失的感觉竟然让他有些难过。  
然而这种心情是维迦绝对不可能承认的，于是他拉过衣服盖住了自己的脸——这或许能掩盖掉他的脸上因为由发热产生的红晕。  
“魔法还真是方便，不是吗？我倒是希望你能快点回来班德尔城，这样不光是科技，我们的魔法造诣也能与其他的人类城市相提并论了。”提莫一边说着，一边把自己的裤子穿上，然后顺手把维迦的帽子按在了他的头上。  
“四处流浪的生活，难道不辛苦吗？”他蹲下卝身子，试图和仍然蹲坐在地上的维迦处于同一水平线上。  
“要你管……”致盲毒素的效果正在逐渐的消退。维迦搂紧了自己的衣服，把脸按在里面使劲的搓卝揉着，希望能快点恢复视力——当然他也不想一抬头就看见提莫那副蠢样。他透过衣服传出来的声音闷闷的，语气里的不耐烦与倔强都被提莫完美的曲解成了因为害羞而导致的不坦诚。  
实际上维迦自己也在思考，他是否有那么一瞬间的犹豫。明明几分钟之前，两个人都还嚷着要杀了对方，现在却各自怀疑起了自己的初衷。  
“我说，你干脆就和我回……”  
正当提莫想要拉起维迦的时候，远处传来的爆破和烟火声一下子吸引了两人的注意力。崔斯塔娜充满活力的声音正在由小到大的逐渐递增，眼看她就要降落在他们附近——  
“◆◆◆◆◆”  
一阵光芒闪过，提莫发现眼前的草丛突然变得高大了起来。回过身去时，维迦的身影早就已经消失不见。当他的大脑还在处理这一系列的事件之时，崔斯塔娜的尖叫和兰博的抱怨声将他直接从所谓的幻想世界里炸了出来。  
“提莫！你居然……在淑女面前……崔斯塔娜小姐请闭上眼睛！”兰博驾着他高大的机器人挡在了提莫和崔斯塔娜之间。提莫抬头就看见兰博因为愤怒和直立起来的耳朵，以及被他挡在身后正蹦跳着想要和自己交谈的崔斯塔娜。再低头，他发现自己刚刚在人形态穿好的裤子正松垮垮的被压在脚下。  
有“约德尔人化形为人术”的存在，自然也就有它的逆向魔法。然而它们的共同特点就是，都只作用在约德尔人或者被化形的人类身上，附属物品什么的，不在适用范围内。  
“啊啊，维迦……”提莫喃喃的念着刚才那个约德尔人的名字——那个正在一边跌跌撞撞的向森林深处跑去，一边红着脸大声咒骂着自己的约德尔人的名字。  
实际上他不过是想用这些发光的石头捕捉库蒙古森林里的对闪亮亮的东西感兴趣的生物。这场意外实在是太令人惊喜了。  
如果有机会的话，他一定会继续好好关照那个可爱的邪恶小法师的，一定。

END


End file.
